The Life of Me Where It All Goes Wrong
by Hiei's Jaded Dragon
Summary: Life's a downward spiral, a trip to hell where others enjoy your pain. His life is flushed down the drain. His Dad's dead, Mom's in jail, and he's left with a baby. Could it get any worse? Never ask that, as it always does. To Slyth.fans DMHG SSOC NonHPB
1. Life: A Downward Spiral

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "So I started a second fic without finishing my first. Big Deal. But that doesn't mean I've given up on it, I just got this really good idea for this one and had to write it down before I forgot it."

Draco: "Hello. If you're wondering why I'm being so nice, this crazy woman has given me these muggle beans called 'Happy pills' whatever those are. But I seem to like them a lot."

Me: "Good boy, now do the disclaimer."

Draco: "This woman owns nothing but this plot, my torture, and Professor Snape's torture."

Me: "Thank-you Draco."

Snape: "My torture . . . what is this nonsense you speak of?"

Me: "Well. . ." I tell him my ideas.

Snape: "WHAT! You end this fic right this instant!"

Me: "Sorry no can do."

PLEASE READ OR ELSE!

Character's POV: Switch to new characters situation/thoughts

_Italics_: Thoughts. When placed after a character speaks, it's the thoughts of that character.

"Blah": dialogue

words: normal text and actions

_Draco's POV:_

_Summer: Freedom from homework. Freedom from teachers. But sadly not freedom from my father and 'those people'. I hate it. Day in and day out, he would talk of how I should act, and most importantly what I should become . . . Draco the Deatheater. Even the kids at school call me that. Foolish man, a deatheater is no more than a gloried slave. I Draco Malfoy bow to no one; You taught me that. So goodbye father and goodbye lifetime of servitude. _

Normal POV:

These were the thoughts that happily entered Draco Malfoy's mind as he departed from Hogwarts at the end of his fifth year. His father had been given the Kiss and he was finally free. His mother had written him a letter a few weeks before, telling him the good news. He was in such a good mood that he didn't even bother to make fun of Potter and his band of friends. He just sat in his compartment with his fellow Slytherin.

"Hey Draco, is something wrong?"

"Yeah are you all right? I mean your dad got the Kiss and it's all Potter's fault. Don't you want to go get revenge?" were the types questions he received from his friends.

Ha, what a laugh for them to believe that he actually missed his father. In reality, he was practically jumping for joy. If only they knew. But he couldn't tell them, most were loyal to the Dark Lord and would desert him if he told. Sure some Slytherins weren't supporters but he would never know. No Slytherin was stupid enough to say that they opposed Voldemort, they were too afraid of what the others would do to them. It was best to keep quiet and pretend. But above all, you were supposed to hate, loathe, and detest Harry Potter. However at this very moment, Draco wanted to thank Potter; heck he was so happy he could've danced with the bloke. That would've earned him some stares. But, although it looked good for now, things are never what they seem to be.

Harry's POV:

_Strange, Malfoy hasn't come to bother us. Usually by now, he and his cronies are here to cause trouble for us, but he's not here. Not that I want him to, I kinda like the peace, but when I have peace, I think about Sirius and the others attempt to cheer me up. Don't they know I just want to be left alone? Malfoy would sure make a good distraction right now. . .God have I stooped so low as to wish that the ferret come and annoy me. Maybe there is something wrong with me after all. And earlier I could've sworn I saw him smiling. It was beyond weird. Hopefully it was a trick of the light or my glasses were dirty again. I should stop having these thoughts and enjoy the train ride home . . . but I'm going back to the Dursleys. Well at least now they'll leave me alone, seeing as how that they know if they treat me badly, they'll get pulverized by everyone._

Normal POV:

"Hey Harry, isn't it bloody brilliant that Malfoy hasn't bugged us? Probably crying 'bout his daddy" Ron says jokingly.

Being Dumbledore's 'Dream team' they were told certain things the others didn't get to hear, so of course they knew about Lucius' fate.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Ron. Even if Lucius did deserve it, it's not good to rejoice in other people's suffering. And although Malfoy may be a prat, he just lost his father. You should show some common decency by leaving him alone and be glad he's leaving us alone. If you take pleasure at his expense, you're just as bad as he is" said Hermione with a motherly tone.

"Oh chill Hermione, Ron's right for once. I say good riddance" says Ginny.

"Hey! I've been right before" Ron retorts.

"Name one instance of you being correct Ronald Wesley" Hermione replies.

"Well, there was that time. . ." At that moment he pauses and everyone cracks up. "Hey just cause I can't remember right now, doesn't mean it didn't happen before!" This only earned the red head even more laughs as he turns a shade redder than his hair. Shortly after that, the trolley cart came and they all got something to eat. Well Harry bought enough to share with the others and they all had a rather pleasant ride. Eventually, the train stopped and kids ran off to greet their parents.

The four of them (Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny) got off and split up after exchanging their usual goodbyes and "I will write to you" promises. But as Harry was walking away, he saw Malfoy grab his trunk and say goodbye to the rest of the Slytherins. And this time Harry was sure he saw Malfoy smile. It was scary, he had never smiled before. In fact, Harry didn't think Malfoy knew how to smile.

"Harry did you see that? Malfoy, prince of the Slytherins was Actually Smiling! And the worst part is that it looked so natural on him. _A smile shouldn't look good on someone so cold" Hermione says. __Strange it never occurred to me that even someone like ferret could smile and it suits him so well. Today has been weird. First he doesn't come and disturb us and then he smiles! What is wrong with him? Hm I see my parents…I don't have time for this…although it is very suspicious, especially given the fact that his father just died …ugh … Chill, Hermione. You need a break after this year. Just put on a smile and go home. _She walks off and receives a hug from her parents.

Meanwhile, Draco slips into the shadows and apperates outside of Malfoy Manor. The one good thing about his lousy father was that he was able to convince some people in the Ministry to let Draco take the Apparition test early. He arrives only to find several Ministry cars parked outside his house. Worried, he runs inside to find his mother and get some answers. Instead he sees Officials everywhere, looking, searching, and trashing his home. But the house wasn't important; his mother however was a different story. She had always helped him escape Lucius' wrath and if it wasn't for her, he would've probably died long ago. At last, he found her in the study . . . crying, scared, and surrounded by three Officials, Cornelius Fudge, and Dumbledore. And if that wasn't weird enough, she held a baby in her arms.

"Mother what in Merlin is going on?" he asks as he tries to get near her, only to be stopped by Officials.

"I suggest you move and let me speak to MY mother" he responds in an icy tone with a cold stare to match. However not one of them moved, which only pissed off Draco more and more with each passing second. His temper was boiling and he was ready to explode. How dare they treat his mother like that! How dare they invade his home! And how dare they disregard him completely, as if he were a child.

"I see no harm in letting the boy speak with his own mother. Better she tell him the news, then anyone else" says Dumbledore with a deep sigh. _This is going to be one long night. _The officials grumble but move out of the way.

Draco walks up to Narcissa and tries to smile but he notices she's puffy-eyed and has a tear-stained face. "Don't cry mother . . . it's not befitting of you. Whatever it is, we'll be fine."

However this does nothing as she continues to sob. Realizing his mother is too upset to speak, he screams "Will someone tell me What's Going On!"

"Draco you are old enough to understand this, and although it may pain you to know, I know from experience that you will be worse off in the long run if we wait to tell you" Dumbledore answers sadly.

"Well out with it then" replies Draco impatiently.

"As you're well aware of, your father Lucius has been given the Kiss." He pauses for a moment to let that sink in but Draco merely mutters "If you can call that a father."

"The Ministry is here looking for evidence to help us catch Voldemort." Draco shudders at the name as the headmaster continues. "We know your father had help in assisting him and we're hoping to find proof to convict other deatheaters. However, your mother did know of his crimes and did not report them. . ." Dumbledore says but is interrupted by one ticked-off Malfoy.

"She couldn't say anything . . . she would've been killed!"

"Draco calm down. Personally, I want to leave her alone but the Ministry has decided to take her into custody."

"WHAT! No way in Fucking Hell are you taking my mother to Azkaban!" he screams.

"Mr. Malfoy you are in no position to tell us what we can and can't do. Your mother will spend the next six months in Azkaban awaiting trial. The date of her trial is November tenth. I'm sure Dumbledore will allow you to miss school if you wish to attend. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a search to conduct" Fudge says in a very business-like manner.

The face of Malfoy began to become paler and paler as time passed. Why did everything go wrong for him? Why was it that when things seemed to be looking up, everything went down the drain and screwed him over once more? He was finally glad to come home for once . . . no Lucius, but this? Nothing could've prepared him for this. And what did he do to deserve this? What extreme wrong could anyone do to deserve this? At taking all of this in, Draco slowly sits down on the sofa.

"Twinks please get me some tea" Draco tells his house elf.

"Yes sir" replies Twinks, as he bows and returns with several cups, a pot of tea, and some mini sandwiches. He picks up a glass and takes several sips form it before he speaks again.

"Could you all leave for a moment while I talk to her alone?" he asks in a softer tone.

"Sure, we'll be right outside the door if you need us." says the aged wizard before he and the officials leave the room.

"Mother we'll get through this somehow, you'll be fine."

"Draco I'd . . . sob. . . like you to. . . sob. . . meet your baby sister. . .sob. . . Natalie Jane Malfoy." she says in between sobs.

It takes a few seconds for Draco to realize what happened. Narcissa hated Lucius, they had an arranged marriage, and when he wanted an heir, he raped her and thus Draco was born. His mother's feelings towards his father hadn't changed meaning he raped her again to have Natalie._ Father had raped mother before but with the exception of my birth, he always used a charm to prevent her from getting pregnant. So why have a baby now? _"Mother I'm so sorry but why? Why did he want you to have another child?"

"He wanted to have two Malfoys take his place as Lord Voldemort's head servants. Voldemort wanted to take her and raise her to be completely devoted to him. Draco you must not let that happen. Please, I know you are only sixteen, but you must protect her" she cries. _Be brave as I could not, for me, for your sister, and for yourself. _

Draco walks up to her and hugs her while she continues to cry. Then he looks into the eyes of his sister. "Hey, I'm going to be taking care of you. I might not be as good as mom but I'll try." He said with a small smile and Narcissa hands him Natalie. The baby only giggles and blows a spit bubble.

"I knew she'd like you" she said and wipes the tears from her eyes.

Shortly after, the headmaster and the minister reenter the room. "Mister Malfoy, I know this will be hard for you but seeing as our search is complete, we are now leaving and will be taking your mother with us. We've arranged for you and your sister to stay with some members of your family until her return, since you not of age yet. This manor will remain in the care of the Ministry for out auroas to search. Seeing as though it was in your father's name, without a will, we will keep it until your mom is freed or until you are of age, whichever comes first. His fortune will be split among your relatives in a month" exclaims Fudge in a somber tone.

"That won't be necessary. If anything you should want to keep them and me separate**. **My entire family is composed of nothing but deatheaters. The only good I've learned by having Lucius as a father is to not trust anyone. In my forth year he wrote a will, just in case, leaving everything to me. Since he's gone, this manor is mine and I'm not going anywhere" he replies and retrieves some papers from a desk. "This is my father's official will. Read it and you'll see that what I said has been true." Dumbledore and Fudge take the paper and read it aloud.

I, Lucius Stephen Malfoy, leave everything I own:

the manor, all the money in my various bank accounts, and all my

possessions, to my son Draco Lucius Malfoy, in the event of my

untimely death. Regardless of his age, everything is his and he

may do with it as he pleases. If his mother, Narcissa Jane Malfoy,

is dead or incapable of doing so, I would like Professor Serveus

Snape, Draco's Godfather, to watch over Draco until he is of age.

If Snape for some reason can't take care of him, Draco may appoint

anyone he deems appropriate. They will be paid for their services

handsomely.

Signed,

Lucius Stephen Malfoy

Approved by the Department of Records March15, 2003

"So I guess that I'm staying here with either Snape or anyone I choose. It doesn't matter to me because I know how to fend for myself. I always have. I refuse to go live with any of my relatives . . . they'll treat me the same way as Lucius did and I am not going back to that. I'm free and will be no one's fool anymore. So if you don't have anything to say, I suggest you get out of MY house" he said icily.

"I'm sorry Fudge but the boy has it in writing . . . he gets to stay. Draco may I use your fireplace to get hold of Professor Snape?" _Perfect this way someone I trust can look after the boy. We don't need another supporter of the Dark Lord on our hands. _

"Fine by me" he answers dryly. _They have no clue I know Snape works for Dumbledore. Voldemort doesn't know but I figured it out. I'll be safe with him here and can keep up the illusion I support the Dark Lord for now. Because if I don't the Slytherins won't trust me and the other houses would never trust me. This is perfect._

Dumbledore walks to the fireplace and calls Snape. In a few moments, Snape's head appears in the fireplace. "What it is Dumbledore? I was in the middle of something." he said in a bored tone.

"Ah Serveus, so good to see you. As you know, Lucius is gone and has named you as Draco's godfather. I think in the interest of all that you agree" says Dumbledore.

Snape easily catches on and mutters "Fine. I'll be there in a second." A minute later, he had apparated right next to Dumbledore. "Let's get this over with" Snape said lazily before sitting down on the sofa.

"So what do you think? And I made up the middle names of all the Malfoy's. If any of you are Yu Yu Hakusho fans check out my first fic please. Bye.


	2. Things Can Only Get Worse

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "I have waited WAY TOO LONG to update and I'm sorry but I've had lots to deal with."

Snape: "She's lying, she's just lazy."

Me: "Oh you're going to pay for that you brat. I'll make sure of that, you just wait!"

Snape: "What are you going to do? Make me fall in love?"

Me: "Yes and there's more. Much, much more. You'll take care of a baby and She's coming."

Snape: "Don't you dare."

Me: "I dare. Mahahahahahahahahahhahaha!"

Snape: "I hate you."

Me: "Since you despise everything else, I guess you love me."

Snape: "Do not!"

Me: "Sure."

Snape: Mutters "Evil stinking writer."

Drakulya: "Thanks for pointing out that problem . . .I was tired. So I fixed it and I reviewed your fic. Gald you like this."

kayko15: "Thanks you are the only one of all those people who read my other fic that checked out this fic. I'll update on time from now on hopefully."

RaineArilan: "I am glad you love it. I am trying to write a story that lets the readers see inside the characters heads and how what they say and what they think are two different things. I hate the way people either make Draco the villain or make him too sweet so I want to keep him Draco but make him seem human. J.K. Rowling only lets you see Harry's Pov and well Draco is much more interesting in my eyes. But this story is also about Snape's role as being Draco's godfather and his past as told by me. Hope you continue reading this cause it's going to be a long one."

PLEASE READ OR ELSE!

Character's POV: Switch to new characters situation/thoughts

_Italics_: Thoughts. When placed after a character speaks, it's the thoughts of that character.

"Blah": dialogue

words: normal text and actions

Severus steps out of the fire place and settles into one of the large armchairs. "Albus why am I here?" _Damn I was busy. Now I'll never finish my god damn work. Oh well at least it's to help Draco and not one of the headmasters idiots. Poor boy, his dad was a lunatic and his mom has been dragged to jail and she's actually innocent! Damn Fudge! He has the intellect of a child. But who's the baby?_

Draco's POV:

_This is crap! How in all of bloody fucking hell does this keep happening! Living with Snape isn't the problem; he's ten times better then my father but why did they have to take my mom! How am I going to take care of a baby! I don't know squat about infants and I highly doubt that my godfather does . . . Snape with a baby. . .scary but funny thought. I guess the house elves could make her food but what about all the other stuff? Mother said I need to show her love so I just can't leave her in the care of the servants._

_And to top it all off_,_ I know absolutely bloody fucking shit about babies! Where's a stupid girl when you need one! Chicks love babies . . . I need to find some girl with tons knowledge on babies? But who? When I think of lots of knowledge who comes to mind. . . Granger. She is smart enough but she would never help someone like me. Plus I don't want her near my sister. Pansy's a cow but she does have a younger sister that she takes care of. She could help sometimes or at least teach me the basics of baby care because if I spend too much time with her, she'll get ideas. Yes that seems plausible. Snape would allow a Slytherin girl to come and help since he obliviously knows nothing about children._

_Wonder if I could get him to hold Natalie? I know he looks mean but he does have a soft side under all of those cruel remarks. I could take a picture of that. . . hehe it would ruin his reputation as an evil git! Image Professor Snape, the evil, cold hearted, Head of Slytherin, holding a baby! He'd never live it down, but I happen to like my godfather, regardless of what others think of him. He looks after all of his Slytherins and if it did slip that he is capable of being human, then the other houses wouldn't fear him, and we'd lose our protector. Oh well, at least I'll get a laugh._

_But back on track, what about my mother! She cannot go to jail_,_ she's not strong enough to survive in jail like a common criminal. Stupid_,_ Damn_,_ Fucking FUDGE! He doesn't know the half of it and he understands even less of it! Why can't he put wards on the house and leave her here? The dementors work for the Dark Lord you incompetent FOOL! Oh god. . . what if the dementors let some of the deatheaters slip into Akazaban and they ask about Natalie? The Dark Lord wants her . . . he wants to raise her to be the most evil and devoted servant he has. I will not allow that. But what will they do to mother if she tries to keep them away from Natalie? What if they give her the kiss! Doesn't that stupid Minister care about people! How can anyone be so bloody thick! Even Crabbe and Goyle know the dementors are loyal to the Dark Lord and they're about as intelligent as retarded monkeys!_

Normal Pov:

"Snape, the late Malfoy Senior has left you as the guardian of young Mr. Malfoy until he is of legal age. Lucius left a will stating the conditions of you being his guardian and I hope you will accept his proposal" says Dumbledore before handing Snape the will. Snape quickly reads the will and glances up at Draco, who appears to be deep in thought but fear is evident across his features. The boy looks up and a pleading look quickly flashes across his face.

"I take care of all my Slytherins during the school year. What's the difference with that and being his legal guardian?" Snape replies in his usual drawl. But Draco knew better; that was Snape's way of saying 'yes'. If Dumbledore wasn't in the room, Draco would've jumped for joy but seeing as that wasn't the case, he merely smiled at Snape and muttered "Thank-you."

Snape's POV:

_Draco seems happy at the idea of me looking after him. I know I'm not the nicest guy around. . .scratch that, I AM just about the cruelest guy to ever live so why would he be relieved that I agreed? I have always liked my godson, well as much as I'd like a student. He's smart, he possesses manners, although he forgets to use them in the presence of the Gryffindors, three in particular, not that I blame him, and he likes cruel humor at times. _

_Does he think this way he will stay connected to Voldemort? No, he had a chance to stay with his relatives and they're all in the Dark Lord's inner circle as well. That poses the question: "Why me?" Certaintly he can't like me that much? I do stick up for all the Slytherins so maybe its protection he seeks. And who is the baby? She looks a lot like Narcissa. . . another Malfoy? Maybe I should speak to Draco without the headmaster's presence to obtain the whole story._

Normal POV:

"Dumbledore why don't you go help gather up all the ministry employees and aurors? I need to speak with Mr. Malfoy for a bit" the Head of Slytherin requests.

"Certaintly Serverus. This old man needs to stretch his old bones while they still work anyway. I'll be back in a few minutes" says Dumbledore before leaving. After he leaves, Snape begins his interrogation.

"Draco, where did the baby come from?" he asks._ I probably don't want to know the truth._

"She's my younger sister Natalie Sir. Mother had her while I was at school" replies the young Slytherin as he looks at his feet like they're interesting.

But Snape caught on. He knew of Narcissa's and Lucius' real relationship. _Narcissa hated Lucius. Hell she even hated him during school. He'd done it again only for another heir. Scumbag. But why would Lucius want another? Oh Shit. . .she can't be. . .she is. The Dark Lord told us that his most loyal servant was going to give him a child to raise as his most devoted servant. Natalie was going to be that child. Damn Lucius. Bad enough for him to force himself upon Narcissa but then he OFFERED HIS child to the DARK LORD to RAISE! That LUNATIC! That child would have been devoid of any emotion and would have been willing to do anything. He'll still want her. How am I going to keep the child away from him? I'm still his servant or so he thinks, meaning as Draco's and Natalie's guardian, I will have to give him the child or be exposed and lose all I have worked for. Damn you Lucius, even in death you cause me trouble! _

_Maybe Dumbledore and I could have one of his relatives get custody of him, claiming I'm not a suitable guardian. That way I can say it was Dumbledore's interference that kept me from giving Voldemort his servant and not my disloyalty. But all of Draco's family members on both sides are deatheaters. . .except for Her. Is she were to be Draco's legal guardian then we could protect Natalie but would she help? She'd never forgive me . . .I was weak in her eyes, and weakness is sin to someone like her. She might never forgive me but maybe to stop two more from supporting Him, she'll assist us. But what if Draco is for the Dark Lord? He might not want to be helped . . .it might have to be forced upon him. Life is too complicated._

"Draco, how old is the child?" Snape asks.

"Sir, she's three months old and now that mother is gone. . ." Malfoy begins but is cut off.

"Don't worry, it will be dealt with" he says before getting up to leave but he is stopped dead in his tracks by Malfoy's next sentence.

"Sir," he begins in a shaky voice, _It's now or never. "_I know you don't support the Dark lord! Not by choice anyway. You're a spy. And I. . .I. . .I. . .don't support him either! I won't be anyone's pawn. I'm not giving him Natalie, she doesn't deserve that" he finishes. _There, I said it but does he believe me? He has to or my sister and I are doomed._

"How did you know?" Snape stammers out. _Have I been that oblivious? No if I was I would have been caught already. But what if Draco's words are hollow and he's only saying them to see if I'm really loyal. Does he plan to turn me in when I admit I'm not? It's sad times we live in, where you can't even trust a child. But I have to be careful. I don't want to do this but it looks like I'll have to use Legitimas to read his mind._

"You always looked out for the Slytherins even though you act like you hate us and you look disgusted after every deatheater meeting so I figured you didn't like them" he answers.

"Clever boy but. . .Legitimas!" he begins as he goes through Draco's mind. _Hm he's telling the truth. Good, this makes protecting him and Natalie easier. _"Understand that you can't speak a word of this to anyone."

"And neither can you. Don't tell Dumbledore and don't tell the others. No one would trust me and the other houses would never believe that a 'Malfoy' doesn't support the Dark Lord." Malfoy replies. _Thank god he's going to help even though he read my mind before he trusted me. I understand he just can't give out trust. For all he knew, I was being controlled and Voldemort was testing Snape's loyalty._

"Why not Dumbledore?" _Maybe he's more like me than I thought---he finds out vital information and keeps it to himself in case something goes wrong or until he knows he'll benefit from sharing his knowledge. Done like a true Slytherin. He also doesn't fully trust Dumbledore. . .neither do I and neither does She. . .maybe she'll be even more compelled to help._

Draco's eyes become cold and he yells, "Why NOT Dumbledore! WHY NOT DUMBLE-FUCKING-DORE! How could you ask that! You of all people should know why. He's the enemy, he's anti-Slytherin. Just because I show pride in my house doesn't mean I have all the qualities that are labeled as Slytherin. Because I'm ambitious, I'm evil. I didn't pick my house and I don't enjoy being judged because of it. I hate the way everyone judges me before they know me. There's no point in being even remotely good because everyone will think I'm up to no good anyway.

So for the past five years, I've had to keep up the facade that I am the stereotypical, evil, cold-hearted, mudblood-hating, prat of a Slytherin. Mind you part of the act was that my father made me and I wouldn't have survived in the dorm if I hadn't. But even so, Dumbledore doesn't need to treat us the way he does. He favors the Gryffindors so much it makes me want to puke. He wouldn't even notice if they pranced around naked killing muggles. He is completely blind to any wrong they do, to any crime they commit, and to any fault they have. Biased son of a bitch!

And even worse, he supports the other three houses and alienates us. I despise the school year. . .It's three to one; the good vs. the us. He makes us look like the bad guys so the other houses support him. I DO NOT trust him to know ANYTHING about me EVER!"

"Very well, he will know as little as possible. However with me as your guardian, the Dark Lord will have a clear claim to Natalie" Snape answers somberly. _I couldn't have described Dumbledore any better. He does favor those damn Gryffindors a little too much. Some things never change. Even when I was a student, it was the same way. The Mauadres were perfect and we were scum._

At that thought, Malfoy visibly paled. He hadn't thought of that. "But," Snape continued, "if a family member that doesn't support the Dark Lord were to try to become your legal guardian, the courts would rule in their favor and then you and Natalie would be safe. You see if I were to simply not take you in, the Dark Lord would be angry with me for passing up such an opportunity. This way it would look like I tried to get you for his benefit when I'm really trying to keep you away from him."

"But all my family on both sides support him. . .such a person doesn't exist. . .there's no one who can help" Draco says morbidly.

"No one you know. You mother has a second cousin who could come and do so. She's an avid hater of both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. She and I aren't exactly on good terms at the moment but for your sake and the situation we're in, she'll help" Snape replies.

The proud Malfoy allows himself to sigh and asks "Who is she? Why have I never met her? And how can she protect Natalie from the Dark Lord?"

"Her name is Bianca and you haven't met her because she hates Lucius and about half of England's magical population for reasons that are not mine to tell. If she's your guardian, very few deatheaters would even try to mess with her. During our time at Hogwarts she was quite the trouble-maker, to put it lightly. Fear instilled at an early age is hard to overcome so most our former classmates are still terrified by her. She can be exceedingly cruel" the Head of Slytherin answers with a smirk. _She can be very very cruel. If only I hadn't did what I did, she would have stayed. . ._

"So she's some valiant Gryffindor savior then? Great" Draco says sarcastically.

"Bianca is my best friend and I would never give that position to a Gryffindor. She's a Slytherin to the core and disapproves of others calling her evil simply because of that. I believe you said something along those lines a few minutes ago. She thinks people shouldn't be judged because no one can ever truly know what it's like to be that person.

In her eyes, being in Gryffindor doesn't guarantee you're brave, not all Hufflepuffs are loyal, a Ravenclaw isn't always a genius, and nor are all Slytherins cunning and evil. Look at Crabbe and Goyle; they couldn't be cunning if their life depended on it. The hat places you in the house that you have the most qualities of, but that doesn't define you. I feel you'll get along just fine with her."

"She sounds like a fair person. Not mean, not nice, but fair. That's ten times better that what Dumbledore or Vol. . .Volde. . .Voldemort is" says Draco. _Ha I said his name!_

"Indeed. I will try to reach her right now" Snape says. _I just hope she listens._

"Sorry about the long wait. This story is centered on Draco's problems at first, but then it shifts to both Snape and Draco and then a bunch of others. It's my view on all the characters. It gives you a look into some of the less-prominent characters. Enjoy.


	3. A plan and Her arrival

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "Hiya everyone! I'm in a really good mood today because I only have 20 days of school left! YEAH! Finally FREEDOM!"

Draco: "I know the feeling school sucks. Too much damn work and everyone is in everyone's business. How could you write a fic about my suffering at school. . . you belong in Slytherin."

Me: "Yeah I took this silly quiz on the Internet a long time ago that said I belonged in Slytherin."

Draco: "Cool. So that would make Snape your Head of House?"

Snape: "Yes now I'm in charge of her! End this nonsense right now!"

Me: "I guess but that doesn't mean I'll listen to him."

Snape: "Damn I wanted you to end this."

Me: "I would never take orders from anyone no matter how much I like them."

Snape: "So you like me but you want to put me through this humiliation? You're twisted. That's probably why I like you."

Me: "Yeah us weirdos got to stick together."

Emma-Lizzy-Black: "Thanks."

princess kyra: "Thank-you for the compliment. I update when I can."

PLEASE READ OR ELSE!

Character's POV: Switch to new characters situation/thoughts

_Italics_: Thoughts. When placed after a character speaks, it's the thoughts of that character.

"Blah": dialogue

words: normal text and actions

Snape asks Draco to borrow his owl and then writes a quick letter which reads:

"I know I haven't seen you or spoken to you since the 'Incident' but I desperately need your help. I probably don't deserve it but it's not for me, it's for my godson. You second-cousin Narcissa had an arranged marriage with Lucius and now they had kids. The Dark Lord wants one to be his head-deatheater like his father and he wants to raise the other one to be his most devoted servant. Neither wishes to serve him.

As you may or may not know Lucius has been convicted and given the Kiss. Narcissa was sent to Azkaban for supposedly not telling the Ministry of her husband's crimes. But you and I both know she would have been dead if she did. Fudge is up to no good again.

If you become their guardian, they'll be safe from his clutches. I do realize I made a grave mistake and have regretted what I did every day of my life. Now I am stuck playing spy for Dumbledore, a deatheater for Voldemort, a teacher for dunderheads, and no one trusts me. I live in my own personal hell. I am no more than a servant and would not wish this type of life on anyone. I don't want anyone else to go through what I've been through."

Lost and Miserable

The Snake

P.S. --- I'm at Malfoy manner..

He ties the letter to the owl's leg and lets it fly away. "Knowing her she'll be here within the hour. Draco, go relax for awhile, maybe have something to eat. God knows you need it" Snape says without betraying any emotion at all.

"But what about Natalie?" the teenager asks.

"I'll watch her for the time being. But DO NOT make a habit of this. Had I wished to care for infants, I would have had children of my own." Snape relies. _Can't believe I agreed to watch a baby even if I'm now her godfather. Just please don't cry, I can't stand crying-it's bothersome._

"Are you sure about this Sir? I mean she could cry and what if she gets hungry?" Draco asks. _I should grab a magical camera right now. . .presenting the evil potions bastard and the adorable baby! He'd kill me for that but on the other hand. . ._

"I was not born yesterday. If she becomes hungry, I will feed her and if she cries. . ." Snape says before pausing, "then she is your sister."

"Very diplomatic Sir" he replies sarcastically.

Snape just snorts at that and slowly reaches for Natalie who is currently amusing herself by blowing spit bubbles. When Snape has her in his arms, she at first stares at him with those big grey eyes and the two become locked in a fierce battle of wits. . .a starring contest. She was actually doing pretty well until she realized it was more fun to play 'hit Mr. Big Nose.' She quickly learned that Snape's large nose made an excellent target that was easy to hit if he weren't so fast. He figured out what she was up to, so he'd lean in real close and just before she got him, he'd move away, leaving her to giggle. But the first time he wasn't ready and got him good. She had a nice right hook.

Both had forgotten Draco was in the room until he snorted and smirked at them. "Having fun godfather?"

"I am trying to keep her entertained while you go wash up and eat. Now go before I change my mind" Snape replies.

"Wonder what others would think if they saw you playing with a baby?" Draco says and gets up to leave.

"There better NOT be ANY mention of this" he says menacingly while Draco leaves the room. Snape on the other hand continues his game for a few minutes before Dumbledore has casually snuck in without Snape's knowledge. The site that greets him causes him to smile in delight.

"Having fun Severus? I'd play with her too but I'm afraid there is no way she'd miss my nose" the headmaster says with his twinkling eyes.

Upon realizing he has been discovered, the snarky potions professor sits up and ends his little game causing Natalie to frown. "By all means don't stop on my account" Dumbledore says.

"Albus he doesn't want to join the deatheaters. I used Legitimas on him; he was being honest."

"Interesting development, but Voldemort probably wants him to replace Lucius and . . ."the old wizard beings.

"And with me as his guardian, he'll have a clear shot at the boy" Snape finishes.

"Unfortunately that is the case."

"There's more. Natalie's the one, the one the Dark Lord wanted to raise" he adds.

"Oh dear lord no! Do you have any brilliant ideas Severus?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?" the headmaster asks questionably.

"If I obtain guardianship over them, it will be expected of me to hand the child over willingly. That cannot happen. But if I fail to do so, the Order loses its spy and all my work will be in vain. However if one of Draco's relatives were to fight to me for custody with you 'interfering' and others claiming I'm not a 'suitable' guardian, then we can save them both" the crafty Slytherin explains.

"But aren't all the Malfoy's loyal deatheaters?"

"Narcissa has a second-cousin that's not. . .Bianaca."

"Oh HER. Will she help? I don't remember either of you being close. How do you plan to get her to agree to helping especially with you ties to myself and Voldemort?" the headmaster asks with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"DO NOT play ignorant Dumbledore. You know very well how close we were. I believe when I left the Dark Lord's service, I gave you a pensive of ALL my memories. There you realized 'whom' exactly I was during school and exactly how close I was to her. Needless to say you were both shocked and amused. But alas you were correct in assuming we are not on good terms at the moment. But she'll help if only to stop more from falling for Voldemort's lies. Plus Draco seems to share some of her 'unique' viewpoints" Snape says.

"An old man like me is prone to forgetting such things but this is interesting, very interesting. Have you contacted her?"

"You may be old, but no matter how senile you pretend to be I know better. Now I've sent her an owl and she should be here soon."

During this conversation both men had forgotten about Natalie who made her presence known by grabbing a handful of Snape's hair and pulling it as hard as she could. "Ow." He looked down to see her gaze at him longingly. He had no idea what she wanted but a oud growl from her stomach clearly gave her away. "Albus would you find a house elf and bring her something to eat?" Snape requests.

"Ceratintly Severus. I'm feeling quiet famished myself. Would you like anything?" the aged wizard asks.

"A cup of tea will be just fine."

"Alrighty then to the kitchen!" he says and then sets out towards said destination.

"Loony old fool" Snape mutters. A few minutes pass by with Natalie squirming in Snape's lap but out of nowhere a loud 'Bang' erupts throughout the room. Before Snape stood a woman with acid green hair and piercing black eyes. She was relatively short, dressed in a black cape thrown over her lime green skirt and black blouse. Even after fifteen years he still knew who it was immediately. It was her . . .his Bianca.

"So who is she? Who was Snape at school? How will Draco react to her? Will she help? Does she forgive Snape? Sorry about the suspense but I was tired and this seemed like a good place to stop. Bye."


	4. Slytherin Ways

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "I feel awful that it's taken so long for me to update but I'm had finals. It sucks ass. Any who, SCHOOL IS OUT so I'll have a little bit more time to update. See I have to work at a hospital this summer. My school makes you do community service and this way I can gain the basic experience, sorta of like a mini-internship. Well whatever, point is I have to. Plus, I'm going to take drives ed. Finally I can drive!"

Snape: "You on the road behind the wheel . . . looks like you'll do Voldemort's job for him. All muggles: Death by car driven by a madwoman."

Me: "Hey I don't drive that bad."

Snape: "Hm your right, I shouldn't have said that." I smile. "You drive worse!" He smirks.

Me: "THAT'S IT!" He trembles. "YOU'RE GOING TO DO STUFF SO UN-SNAPEISH IT WILL MAKE YOU SICK! KEEP AT IT AND I'LL MAKE YOU NICE!"

Snape: "No, not that. Anything but that. I'll be good. Rude dude's promise."

Me: "Yeah you better be good. Now reviews! Yea!"

vajiha14: Thanks. "I try and keep all of my work original . . . don't you hate when everything starts to sound the same?"

Gino Santangelo: "Happy you like it and Natalie is going to continue doing all the cute things babies do. I love babies."

E: "Loved your response and I look forward to more."

Raine Arilin: "Nice talk with Snape. Sorry but I've always been bad with tense . . . I hate grammar but I'll try to fix it soon. Glad you like this so much and hope you do like her when you find out more about her. Bye."

PLEASE READ OR ELSE!

Character's POV: Switch to new character's situation/thoughts

_Italics_: Thoughts. When placed after a character speaks, it's the thoughts of that character.

"Blah": dialogue

'whatever': sarcastic remarks

words: normal text and actions

Bianca's POV---before she arrives at Malfoy Manner:

A woman had been taking a cat nap when a large, regal owl flew through her window. Wanting to be rid of its letter, the owl poked her with its beak. She sat up quickly, smiling at the startled owl. "Hi there. Is that letter for me?"

The owl hooted in response and gave her a look that said 'Duh dumbass. Do you see anyone else?' The women carefully untied the letter from the owl's leg. She was about to go and get the bird something to eat but he had already flown away.

"Impatient little fellow." But her eyes practically fell out of her head as she recognized the all too familiar spidery handwriting of her former best friend . . . her Severus. _But why would he be writing to me. . .oh dear lord was he in trouble perhaps? _It's not like she didn't want to see him, after what happened it took her a long time to realize she wasn't mad at him, just disappointed. It was actually very lonely without him. But pride kept her from contacting him for over fifteen years. She knew where he was; she could have easily seen him, but she refused to. She wasn't going to be the one to apologize, she did nothing wrong. He was the one who went against everything she and he once believed in. He choose a side and fought for that side. _But people do make mistakes._

She opened the letter and began reading. "No it can't be. . .he's saying sorry! UGH! Life is a little too complicated for my liking. I'm going to see my only real friend in over fifteen years and it's only because my second-cousin's husband is an ass. How could he even think about giving his own flesh and blood over to that lunatic!"

_But I know Severus. This is actually a good thing. We're both too stubborn to just show up one day and say 'sorry.' He needed a reason, an excuse more like it, to make it look like he wasn't the one apologizing. Sigh, still the same old Sev. It's nice to know he hasn't changed._

She gets up and goes to change. After putting on what she would label as appropriate attire, she grabs a small bag with a CD player inside, _Going to need this_, and apperates with a loud bang to Malfoy Manner. In an instant she is transported to an exquisite study and is standing before the only person in the entire world who has ever considered her a friend. The ironic thing was, he was far from friendly.

Normal POV:

She turns around and walks to the couch that Severus is on, sits down, and says, "It's been a long time, eh Snake."

Snape was at a loss for words. _She's here, she doesn't seem mad. . .it's like nothing ever happened. _He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but she put her reached over, put a finger to his lips and said "You are known to be a man of few words. Let's keep it as such. Yes there was a time when I was mad at you . . .it felt like you had betrayed me, like you betrayed all we stood for. It took me years to figure out that I wasn't mad, just confused and lonely.

Stubborn pride kept me from coming to see you and I assume you were the same way. Neither of us liked the word sorry, it was way too cliché for our liking. However people and bats," she smiles, "make mistakes, and mistakes are meant to be forgiven. Now I don't like sappy stuff and you hate it so I've summed up everything in one little song" she says as she takes out her CD player and presses play. The song begins:

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend

You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in

And if you do not want to see me again I would understand

I would understand

The angry boy a bit too insane

Icing over a secret pain

You know you don't belong

You're the first to fight

You're way too loud

You're the flash of light on a burial shroud

I know something's wrong

Well everyone I know has got a reason

To say put the past away

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend

You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in

And if you do not want to see me again I would understand

I would understand

Well he's on the table and he's gone to code

And I do not think anyone knows

What they're doing here

And your friends have left you

You've been dismissed

I never thought it would come to this

And I, I want you to know

Everyone's got to face down the demons

Maybe today

You could put the past away

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend

You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in

And if you do not want to see me again I would understand

I would understand

I would understand

I would understand

I would understand

I would understand

Understand

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Can you put the past away

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend

I would understand

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend

I would understand

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend

And I would understand

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend

I would understand

I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend

I would understand

When it finishes she just smiles one of her infamous mischievous smiles and leans on his shoulder. "I let the song do all my talking. It was much easier but don't think that means you're off the hook. I still want to know everything. You might be a skilled Legitimas but you could never lie to me. Your eyes would always give you away. So spill" she demands.

_That was just like Bianca to jump directly into the matter at hand. No riddles, no games, just the flat out truth. That's probably why it's so easy to talk to her, she's honest and she doesn't play stupid mind games. Here goes nothing. _Severus sighs and begins his story.

"After we had our falling out, I was left alone., without any friends or any resources. I needed a job and I although I had the brains, I had no form of leverage. So I was left with few options if I wanted to work with potions. There was no way I was going to be a ministry dog. . . they don't even let you choose what you work on. I would have had to work on their schedule and the minister wanted me to work on things that demeaned my skills. He wouldn't even let me experiment very much and any Dark potions, even if they were good. Choice two was to work at Hogwarts but you and I both hated the staff and the headmaster, so that choice was out. My last and only option was to join my fellow Slytherin" he explains.

"I know. You couldn't obtain a respectable job being a Slytherin. At the time, most people didn't trust purebloods due to Voldemort's steady rise in power. So the only people who would fully accept you were other Slytherins but unfortunately, the vast majority of Slytherins served Voldemort. He offered them what they wanted, what no one else had ever offered them: a chance and acceptance. They were also bitter at the treatment they received and craved revenge. Tom offered them everything they ever wanted, power, acceptance, and revenge. It was human frailty that lead them to him. And he took advantage of everyone who came to him.

He prided our ambitious talent instead of calling us selfish. He craftily manipulated us and because he was one of us, we automatically trusted him to some degree. That gave him all the leverage he needed to gain the upper hand. Since the time Hogwarts was built, Salazar Slytherin blamed muggle borns for all of the Wizarding world's problems. Voldemort made Slytherin's beliefs appear to be true. And most, needing someone to blame for their miserable lives, believed him.

At school our entire house was shunned by the other three because that old fool turned the entire school against us. The favoritism he showed the Gryffindor's was obvious. Our house mates being as unwanted as we were happily accepted Voldemort's proposal when he claimed that he wanted us of all people to aid him in his quest. There was for most no other option. . ." she replies.

"Indeed. He offered to let me study all the dark arts and potions to my heart's content. . ."

She giggles and says "You have a heart? Hehehe."

Severus frowns and continues. "Anyway as I was saying, he let me study what I wanted, something no one else would allow me to do. Most believe the dark arts to be forbidden, wrong, and evil. But Lucius said he knew of someone who could help. . .someone who would let me do as I wished. He introduced me to Tom, who had means of allowing me to pursue my experiments, ensuring the ministry being none the wiser of my actions. However soon he started 'requesting' that I make certain potions for him as gifts. I didn't mind at first, I felt that it was the least I could do. I being young and naive didn't know nor care as to what my potions were being used for. I merely enjoyed the freedom he gave me. But that freedom was soon replaced with servitude.

He gathered up all of his 'followers' and told us that the answer to all of our problems was to rid the world of its filth . . . the 'mudbloods. 'I went along at first but when Lucius made some innocent women scream in agony and then use MY potion to cause her even more pain, I just couldn't do it. That very night I left and went to the only man with enough power to help. I wanted to go to you but I figured I deserved all that happened and that you'd just shut the door in my face and call me a fool for assisting a 'lunatic.'

That night I had to give Dumbledore a pensive of all my memories and prayed he believed me. It was one of the most humiliating things I ever had to do . . . beg for help and acceptance from Dumbledore. He was actually shocked that I would so openly turn against the Dark Lord but my pensive and willingness to helped him to trust me. I knew that somehow Voldemort must be stopped so I agreed to do anything in my power to help. I did not want to be Dumbledore's servant either but if I would help get rid of that psychopath, I would do whatever was necessary. Henceforth, I became his spy.

It is rather difficult and to have an alibi to communicate with him, I work as his potions master at Hogwarts. I hate it. So I keep up the ruse that I support the Dark Lord all the while working to stop him. That's why I need your help. Tom wants Narcissa's children Draco and Natalie. Draco doesn't want to serve Voldemort but if I gain guardianship over them, I'll have to hand over him and his sister or all my work will be in vain. He wants to raise Natalie to be his most devoted servant and neither Draco nor I want that to happen. But if Dumbledore presses for a blood relative to get custody and you agreeing, they would be out of harm's way for the moment" Snape finishes.

"That was amazing. That was the longest you have ever gone without insulting someone or making some cruel remark" Bianca says grinning.

"Ha-ha. I was merely trying to explain everything to you and an added insult might have overloaded your tiny brain. However that will soon be fixed, you dunderhead. Speaking of dunderheads, the old fool will be here soon with tea and some milk for Natalie" he says motioning to the previously forgotten baby in his lap.

"She's adorable. She even has Narcissa's eyes. My god how could anyone be heartless enough to willingly give their child to Voldemort. Oh you have to save these children" Bianca cries.

"So you'll help?"

"Damn straight I'll help."

"See your explosive personality has yet to change Bang-Bang."

"Ah my nickname. . .Bang-Bang. And yours is Snake, Sev, or Sevie."

"DO NOT EVER call me 'Sevie' again. It sounds girly."

"Well with your long hair you could be called a girly-man. But you're more like a bat. . . BATMAN!"

"Idiot."

"That means a lot coming from you" she says with a smile.

He snorts at this and the door opens to reveal the old fool. "Why hello Bianca. Has Severus explained the situation?" the headmaster asks as he scoops up Natalie and 'tries' key word being 'tries' to feed her. Her stomach is growling but the little one refuses the bottle.

"Yes he's told me the gist of things. Hm she won't eat. Maybe she's used to being fed by her mom. Hopefully a women's touch will be better." Bianca picks up Natalie but she still refuses.

At that moment Draco walks in wearing some jeans and white t-shirt, while eating a sandwich. Typical guy behavior. He sees a women, who looks like she belongs at a concert, holding his sister very lovingly. _But those eyes. . .they were frighteningly similar to his mother's eyes. . .Mother has eyes like those. Not the color, hers are black and Mother's are light grey, but the shape is the same. . .Is she Bianca?_

"Hi. Your Draco correct?"

He nods, staring intently at her. She walks over to him and, shakes his hand, and leads him to the couch.

"Hey Draco we have a problem. Your sister won't drink from her bottle. Did your mom feed her something special?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know I had a sister until tonight" he mutters sadly.

_How could they keep such a secret from the poor boy? _"Hm well do you remember what your mom fed you when you were an infant?" she asks.

He blushes a crimson color. "I was. . ._God I can't say this out loud, especially not in front of my godfather _. . .breast fed" he whispers.

Snape coughs loudly and Dumbledore whistles a merry tune as all eyes fall on Bianca. But Draco is pissed that they find this amusing.

"Like you two weren't either! All pure-blooded mothers fed their children that way so why do you find it amusing!"

Snape stops coughing and replies, "Because if you knew Bianca, you'd know she doesn't exactly fit the mother hen role. We were laughing at her feeding the baby, not at you being fed by your mother."

"Ha-ha Sevie," Snape flinches at this remark, "but it looks like I'm the only one equipped for the job, unless you or the headmaster sprout a pair of knockers in the next few minutes" she says smirking. _Ha that shut those two up. Dumb guys. _"Severus isn't there a potion that would let me nurse her?"

Snape face tinges pink for a brief second. After regaining his composure he replies in his silky voice, "There is one that would allow you to but it takes about twenty minutes to brew and all of my things are in my lab."

"Well that's the fastest way I think we can fed her. I mean where are we going to find a nursing witch? So you floo to your office, use that big head of yours, and whip up that potion, okay. In the meantime, I'll get better acquainted with Draco since he's going to have the utter," she pauses for a dramatic effect, "horror of having me as his guardian."

"Very well, I'll be back soon." Snape throws some floo powder into the fireplace and in an instant, he's gone.

"So what did you think? I thought someone needed to give the Snape a history—well at least a little one— and the Slytherin's a reason for being the way they are. Well sayonara."


	5. Explanations and Getting the Job

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "Well I know that I've neglected this story but I've been busy with the hurricanes (I live in Texas) and then with school. Sorry. PLUS I start my med-intern program next week! I have my scrubs and lab jacket. . . its awesome!"

Snape: "Women you're going to scare all of your patients."

Me: "Oh I am not. I've been studying for three years! I had to work my ass off!"

Sanpe: "Just shut-up and write. No one cares about you."

Me: "Fine. Now you suffer from my evil! Mahahahahaha!"

Snape: "And this is why people think you belong in an asylum."

Me: Still laughing like a deranged loon.

PLEASE READ OR ELSE!

Character's POV: Switch to new character's situation/thoughts

_Italics: Thoughts. When placed after a character, it's the thoughts of that character_

"Blah" :dialogue

'whatever': sarcastic remarks

words: normal text

Bianca sits down next to Draco and allows Natalie to entertain herself with her bracelets and buttons and anything else the baby can grab on to.

"So Draco, where's your mom? I haven't seen her in years."

His eyes become cold and the room becomes completely quit. "That bastard Fudge took her to Azkaban. He said it was because she knew of my father's 'activities' and failed to tell the ministry anything. But she couldn't, they would have killed her!" he snarls, enraged.

"Shush calm down Dragon-boy. No need to spit out fire." She answers calmly, giving him a comforting hug. _Poor kid. He's dad is insane, his mom has been taken away and he's saddled with a baby. Not to mention ol' MoldyWart wants him_.

He calms down slightly and quiet resumes. _She's hugging me . .like mother._

"Draco do you know the real reason why Fudge actually imprisoned your father?"

"No, I don't know. . .I mean his bribes have always worked before. . .it was weird that he didn't get away scot-free as usual."

"Hm yes, money does talk but this time, Fudge needed to save his sorry ass, rather that increase his paycheck. At the end of your fourth year, it was proved that Voldemort was back. The ministry was quickly losing support because of all of its failures. He needed a scapegoat, someone to catch, to make it look like he was doing his job. You see, many people wanted to replace Fudge. He didn't want that to happen. Now do you know why he took your mom?" Bianca says with a serious expression.

"Because he's a stupid bastard." Draco snarled out.

"Well while that's true, there's much more to it than that. See Fudge thought that your mom would continue the Malfoy family's 'generous donations' to the ministry. But she wasn't going to pay some fool for doing nothing. So now he needed a way to obtain money. He made a deal with your relatives. He'd get a portion of your inheritance and they'd inherit the rest while you and your sister went to 'whomever' wanted you." she said sadly. _Poor kid. . .they're all trying to take advantage of him and he doesn't even know it._

"No. . ." he cries. _But it all makes sense. . .Damn. Good thing father had a will. _"But how did you know all this?" he asks suspiciously. Years of being in Slytherin has taught me one thing: never trust anyone without proof of their loyalty and even then tread carefully.

She smirks. "My my, aren't we the clever one and naturally suspicious too. . .tell me, do you hang around Severus often?"

_She calls him Severus! She must know him really well._ "He's my godfather." Draco answers.

"Hm yes that scowl on your face looked awfully familiar. But I know this because I just 'happen' to wind up, accidentally of course, in the right spot at the right time to 'overhear,' not that I'm listening or anything, certain private conversations. I would tell you more but the meddling old fool is still here." She points to Dumbledore who has been quietly sipping his tea, absorbing the hidden meaning beneath this conversation.

"Defiant as ever Miss. Bianca. I guess some things will never change." Dumbledore said, with twinkling eyes.

"MY NAME IS BIANCA NOT MISS. It makes my name sound girly and I'm a little too be called 'Miss' anyway."

At this Draco laughs. "And what do you think is so funny mister Malfoy?" He frowns and she smirks.

"You're not old; you look young enough to be at a concert." he replies.

"Thank-you, but I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult. You are more like Severus than Lucius. He perfected the art of looking like he was complimenting a person when he was actually insulting them" she adds with a distant smile. As an afterthought, she adds, "Draco, since I know pretty much nothing about you, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, like your hobbies and stuff on school and go from there. I know it sounds stupid but I need to know more about you if I'm going to be your 'guardian'."

"Um, ok. I like quidditch and music."

"Oh what kind of music 'cause I have tons of CDs and stuff."

"CDs?" He asks, completely confused.

"I'll explain later. What about school?"

"I'm good in Potions. Snape would kill if I wasn't. I like Transfiguration and Charms. I would like Care of Magical Creatures if that oaf Hagrid didn't teach it, giving Potter and his friend's free reign over everything. I enjoy predicting false omens of death and destruction to mess with Trelawney. History of Magic puts me to sleep. Herbology and Ancient Ruins are ok, I guess but I love Defense Against the Dark Arts, even though we haven't had a decent teacher in over. . ."

"One hundred years. . .yeah I know, my teacher's sucked too. I did go to Hogwarts once upon a time. Anyway Severus and I had to teach ourselves through trial and error. It wasn't a pretty picture. I swear we practically lived in the infirmary. So which dunderheads have you had so far?"

"Well first year we had Quirrell (Bianca snorts), second year was Lockhart (Bigger snort), then Remus Lupin (snort and glare), then Moody (Growl), and last year Umbridge (Fit of laughter)."

"That COW taught you!"

"Tried to teach us. All we did was study theories. The only good thing about her was that she let . . . I better not say that right now." He remarked looking at Dumbledore. _Oops close call. I almost told him it was fun to go around and be the boss of everyone else. . ._

Suddenly Bianca became angry. "It was that fucker Fudge wasn't it you old fool?"

"Yes it was I'm afraid." Dumbledore responded sadly. "I couldn't find a teacher in time so he appointed Umbridge."

"Let me get this straight: You hired a stuttering scum bag, a dumb blonde (sorry blonds!), a werewolf, a paranoid lunatic, and a cow for the last five years! You Dumb Ass! Severus could have taught DADA!"

"Yes, but he's a former deatheater and most of the children's parents remember him as someone who knew a little too much about the Dark Arts. Plus there's no one else to teach Potions."

"Ok I accept that as a somewhat valid excuse. We both know I HATE YOU, right? (Nod from Dumbledore). But you are also aware of the fact that I don't tolerate ignorance (nod again), so Why the FUCK DIDN'T you ask me to teach! Mind you I'm not particularly fond of your staff members, but for the student's well being, I would have agreed. The majority of those kids know shit about defense and in a few years they are expected to fight in a war that they don't even understand! You're almost as stupid as Fudge, you senile old man!" she shrieks.

"I did not even now that you'd want to teach, let alone teach at Hogwarts, a place filled with people you immensely dislike."

"How many times must I yell you: I don't dislike those people, if that's what you call them, . . .I HATE THEM! But even so, I grant them the common courtesies that they neglect to give to me. Besides it's not like any of them can do crap to me anyway. "

"Hm," Dumbledore says thoughtfully, "Fudge would be absolutely horrified that I hired you, my staff would be mortified, especially Minerva, but I don't have any other applicants and you more than qualified… You're hired."

"Yeah it's short and I have not updated in forever but I have AP courses this year so I'm up late everyday with homework. Sorry but this is the best I can do at the moment."


	6. Some Humor For Once

Hiei's Jaded dragon: "Hi everybody!"

Everybody: "Hi Crazy Lady!"

Draco: "Will you all shut-up! And where do you people come from! LEAVE!"

Me: "Draco don't be so upset. I know this plot kinda makes your life hell but it might turn out good in the end."

Draco: "Shut-up!"

Snape: Snorting at this.

**The Gryffindor Drummer:** "Thank you for the review."

**Niten Gale:** "Sorry for my bad typing skills. I'll update soon hopefully. Thanks for the warning—its now rated R."

**Makurayami Ookami:** "Glad you like the plot— I was going for originality. No one seems to do a really good Draco story. Anyway, thanks for liking the Oc."

**the girl of fire**: "I love torturing him. . . "

**Kandygurl4:** "I continue writing, you continue reading. Deal?"

PLEASE READ OR ELSE!

Character's POV: Switch to new character's situation/thoughts

_Italics: Thoughts. When placed after a character, it's the thoughts of that character_

"Blah" :dialogue

'whatever': sarcastic remarks

words: normal text

**Bold: you're subconscious**

"You're hired. As a duelist, you're more than qualified to teach DADA."

"Sweet. Now I can torture, er teach little maggots. . .I mean children." she said with a lopsided grin.

_She's so outspoken. How are we related again? My mom isn't like that and neither is anyone else in the family. She's a duelist. . .Bang-Bang. . .I know that name. . but where? _Then it hit him_. "_Um Bianca, are you by any chance the supposed madwoman the ministry wants dead or alive even though you have no criminal record?"

She nods, giving a suspicious smirk. "It's sort of a mystery to everyone. Everyone knows I'm wanted, but what for," she pauses and stares straight at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "they're all utterly clueless."

The room becomes deadly silent and it feels ten degrees cooler to Draco. "Uh, then why is it they are after you? What did you do?"

"Dumblebutt, kindly buzz your merry little ass out of here for a moment. I have some things to share with Draco and I don't trust you enough to let you know even the color of my knickers. So beat it."

"I'm sorry Bianca but I need to wait until Severus returns to discuss a few things. After that I'll be on my way."

"Tell you later kid….maybe." she grins.

At that moment the ever dramatic bat reappears. "Well speak of the devil."

Snape's POV: In the Lab

He flooed over to the dungeons and de-warded his private lab.

_She's back. This time I won't screw up. Wait a second. . .with her around because of her relation to Draco, I'll start behaving like I did when we were in school. . . oh hell. That could forever tarnish my reputation. She knows me better than anyone. . . she knows tons of stupid things I've done. . .SHIT! I want her here but if she is I'll be in way over my head. . . she attracts trouble and that's the last thing I need right now_.

But a little voice in his head would not shut up. **But it will be fun. You haven't had fun in over fifteen years—she could fix that. After all that hell you caused before, image what you could do now?**

_Those are the types of thoughts that got me into trouble in the first place._

**No they aren't. Thoughts of revenge and the desire to study the dark arts are what got your sorry ass into trouble. You've suffered long enough . . . go have fun.**

_No_

**GO have fun.**

_NO!_

**GO HAVE FUN YOU DICKHEAD!**

_I do have fun. What she does is not fun._

…**You're lying. God you're the only person I know who argues with himself to not have fun. You weirdo.**

At this Snape snorts. But after having his conversation with himself, he relaxed, felling a bit better about the situation. _Well at the very least, being friends with this "madwoman" should with further the student's terror of me. As long as she doesn't stay at Hogwarts every day, I should be fine._

But little does Snape know that she will be there every day, teaching a few doors down from him.

He finished making the potion in about twenty minutes, cleaned up, rewarded his rooms, and promptly flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

_Natalie's probably very hungry by now. Poor child; she's without her mother at such an early age. I can't believe that Bianca acted like nursing Natalie was nothing. Blunt and bitchy. . . that's my Bianca. Insane woman. The look on Draco's face when she said knockers was priceless. Never again will a Malfoy ever look so shocked. Even the headmaster's eyes lost their twinkle as thy pooped out of head! Natalie was the only one unfazed; well duh she can't understand a word Bianca said. _

_Now if only Natalie had done my job for me and removed that shirt. . .Damn—I still have those adolescent thoughts about her! When will they disappear? But how is Bianca going to feed Natalie without removing her blouse? No she can't do that in front of Draco and the headmaster. Someone like her is hard to predict, even if you've known them for years. If I tell her not to, she will and if I ask her to fed Natalie while everyone else is present, it would look bad on my part and god knows what she would do. Life is never simple._

He then stepped through the fireplace and somehow managed the impossible feat of not falling down afterwards. He stalked to the couch and with as much dignity as he could muster said, "Here you are Bianca, one nursing potion."

Well he had his dignity for about a second later, as his face turned beet red. "Um, Severus. . . do I drink this or rub it on my chest or what?" She asked innocently, a little too innocently.

He practically face-vaulted right there. Dumbledore broke out into a coughing fit and Draco just sat there, mouth hanging open like a gaping fish.

_She said that to SNAPE! And he's blushing. The headmaster looks like he's dying of embarrassment and laughter at the same time. She says what's on her mind, she does what she wants, and she doesn't care what others think. . she's Slytherin to the core. No wonder her and Snape are friends_. Draco thought.

"You. . .you drink it. That's all."

"Are you sure?" she taunts.

However with his embarrassment subsiding, Snape had recovered the biting attitude he was infamous for. "I'm a potions Master. Of course I'm sure!" he bellows with a look of incredulity on his now red face. _Crazy woman! Must she be so darn blunt? Oh well, I probably deserve it after all that's happened. Damn headmaster. He thinks this is funny. I'll pop a lemon drop in his bum if he doesn't stop that damn twinkling! _

"Alrighty then. Albus I agreed to be Draco's and Natalie's Guardian, so why don't you leave deal with all the paperwork? Draco you look tired, why not go and get some rest? It must nerve wrecking for you right now. But you," she says pointing to Snape, "don't you try and sneak off. You're going to help me fed her and while that's happening, I want to continue our discussion."

At that, Draco left smiling a bit and the headmaster left, humming a merry little tune along the way.

_What's he so bloody happy about? _wondered Snape.

I know I haven't updated in a very long time but that's how it goes. Anyway read and review— remember reviews motivate me to write faster. Bye.


	7. Discussing the Danger that Lies Ahead

Hiei's Jaded Dragon: "I never give up on anything but I do get busy---and I lost my journal for this story. Luckily I remember what I had planned."

PLEASE READ OR ELSE!

Character's POV: Switch to new character's situation/thoughts

_Italics: Thoughts. When placed after a character, it's the thoughts of that character_

"Blah" :dialogue

'whatever': sarcastic remarks

words: normal text

**Bold: you're subconscious**

Bianca gulped down the potion in one quick gulp. "Ugh, nasty little booger."

She transfigured one of the couch cushions into a blanket and looked over at Natalie. "Bet you're hungry. Just give me second to unbutton this shirt..." She stops as she gasps for air. The potion works almost immediately and as nursing mother's breasts swell so had Bianca's. Her bra was now too tight.

She reaches being her back and pops it off. "Whew…damn it I forgot about that. Sheesh are they supposed to get big? I'm at least a full cup size bigger." She says grabbing them and examining them.

Severus simply stood there, unsure of how to proceed. _She's topless…and she's grabbing herself. What have I gotten myself into?_

His cheeks had tinged a light pink and he had turned around. He coughed to let her know he was still in the room. The response he got was not what he hoped for. She either hadn't gotten the message or didn't care.

"You sick? Go take some pepper-up potion. And what did you do to me? They shouldn't get this big should they? I mean look at them; they're huge!" She exclaims, jumping right in front of him.

Gathering up all his wits, Severus managed to maintain his composure "They are fine. Just feed the baby." _Woman has no concept of propriety. I must simply not look or think about them…__**Why**_** not? They look soft and squeezable**. _Because if I think of her in that way, I could find myself in a less than desirable position__**.**_** I'm sure she could think of some very desirable positions.** _That is lewd thinking._ **It's your thinking. …**

Bianca knew what she was doing to Snape. But she needed a laugh. They were about to deal with a lot of crap; any available humor was greatly appreciated. Besides they did have a relationship in school and although it ended badly maybe a second chance was in order.

_We had so much fun is school and up until the incident, we were so very close. He was my first…and it's difficult to forget that. Besides the reason I ran from him is dead. Hopefully he's gotten over Lily completely. I will not be second best__**. **_**And what if he is still hung up on her? What will you do then?** _We can be friends but nothing more if that's the case. _

She went over and picked up Natalie, cradling her in the blanket, as she began to feed her._ Feels weird…hehe, I'm a moo cow_. At the sound of suckling noises, Snape turns around to see Bianca sitting in a chair, quietly feeding Natalie.

_She could almost pass for a mother…but that hair. _

"So what are we going to do? Tomorrow it bound to hit the papers that I'm now Draco's legal guardian, with you sharing joint custody. I wonder who will show up and harass us?"

"Draco's relatives, Fudge, and all the auroras who want a crack at you. At that's being modest."

She notices that Natalie's eyes had become heavy, so she began to rock her back and forth to lull her to sleep. "We should keep the children out of this as much as possible. Draco isn't that tough and he's a bit impulsive. Not to mention he's still so young. Maybe I'll toughen him up a bit..."

It gets quiet after that as the two contemplate what needs to be done. So much effort into thwarting the Dark Lord whilst still managing to keep Severus position as a spy. Natalie finishes her meal and settles her head down onto Bianca shoulder for a nap.

"Hey I'm kind of hungry myself. Could you summon a house elf? I don't want to move and wake her up"

Severus nods and calls for a house elf. "Hello Sir. What is requested of Twinks?"

"Twinks, Bianca and I are now the legal guardians of the Malfoy children. As such, follow both of our orders as you have the Malfoy's. Now go get up some dinner."

"Yes sir. Any preference sir?"

"Some stew sounds delicious." Bianca replied.

"I will return shortly with your meal." Twinks then disappeared with a pop.

Bianca lazily pointed her wand at a small table and transfigured it into a bassinet. Slowly rising, she set Natalie down and covered her with a blanket.

"Well now. I'll be teaching at Hogwarts to keep a close eye on these kids and you'll be a few doors down….can you handle it Batman?"

"…Stop calming me that! And you need to learn to behave yourself. You will now be in charge of young minds; do not corrupt them."

"As if the yelling you do is productive…hypocrite. Besides behaving is no fun. And if you keep up with that stick up my ass attitude, I'll call you Batman in front of the students."

Snape's tone became dangerously low as he practically whispered "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me. So what our cover story? Dumbledore thinks you lack the ability to nurture a baby and so he called in blood relative who isn't a deatheater, i.e. me. And with me in the picture the Dark Lord cannot get them and you get to still keep up the ruse of being his servant. If you didn't have that damn dark mark, we could just ignore him and bollocks to Dumbledore and his spy business. "

"I owe Dumbledore my life. I am his spy by choice."

"And how long till you repay this debt? Till you die because of it? Because if that's the case, he didn't give you back your life, he simply changed its direction. And down a harder course I might add. "

"It was the right thing to do." He growled.

"Yeah like you make the best decisions in the world. And when did you get morals?"

Snape simply glared at her for her cheeky remark. She sighed, "But we're stuck like this so no sense in complaining about it."

Twinks then reappeared with their dinner. "Will that be all Master and Mistress?"

"Yes, this is good." Severus relied as Twinks disappeared.

"Oh, I'm a Mistress. Shall I call you Master Severus?" she giggles out.

"Woman your lack of tact never ceases to amaze me."

"I amaze Severus Snape? I'm flattered." She teases, as she beings to eat her meal.

"Umm, this stew is awesome. When I finish, I'm going to put up some protective spells around the house. Damn ministry. Then, I'm hitting the sack. You should probably stay here too. No telling how long we have till unwanted people start popping up."

"There are guest bedrooms on the second floor in the west corridor. You take Natalie with you and I'll inform Draco of the situation."

She nods, as Snape leaves the room to go find his godson. When she finished her meal, she reached into her pocket and took out vial of red liquid. After uncorking the bottle, she dipped her wand into it. She then began muttered a chant.

_It's a good ward spell, but it will take half an hour of chanting…well it will be worth it. Too many people don't like me and I can't afford to go to sleep unprotected. It's kinda boring as far as dark spells go but it will have to do. _

Natalie is still asleep and all that can be heard is her light breathing and Bianca's muttering. After an exhausting thirty minute chant, Bianca sighs. She points her wand at the bassinet and levitates it behind her, careful not to wake Natalie. Bianca then leaves to find a bedroom.

Entering the first room in the West corridor, she the bassinet next to the bed and crashes on the bed.

_Delicious sleep. That kid better sleep through the night. _She thought as she passed out.

Meanwhile with Draco:

After going to his room, Draco decided to take a long shower to ease his nerves. Mom always said it was the best way to relax. Filling the bath with warm water and bubbles, Draco eases himself in and stretches.

_I have just gained two new family members in one night. And my mother is being treated like a common criminal…the ministry will pay dearly for this. I wonder if what Bianca told me was true. It is logical---the ministry has had a poor approval rate as of yet; killing off father would have eased the minds of all those idiots on Potter's side…_

_I wonder what more I don't know… _

Meanwhile with Snape:

Snape walked over to Draco's room. Knocking on the door, he enters when Draco grunts "It's open."

The boy was lying on his back in his bed starring up at the ceiling. Thinking presumably.

"Tomorrow will be a test of your willpower Draco. Word will get out of what happened and people will swarm the manor. Partly because of what has happened to your mother and partly because of Bianca's presence. She's been off the radar for quite some time. Sure she makes the occasional appearance here in England but she has been mostly out of the limelight for about ten years now. Auroas with a grudge and new ones looking to prove themselves will be here for her. But having her here protects you and Natalie, so you must simply bear with it."

"You're not good at cheering up people, so don't try. It's kind of creepy when you do."

"Very well. I'll be in my usual guest room. Bianca will be in one of the rooms as well with your sister.

"She is strange…"

"Yes she is. Get some sleep."

"Yes godfather."

Snape leaves and walks to his room. It was two doors down from Bianca's. After getting ready for bed, he realized that he couldn't sleep. Too much on his mind…Bianca, his godson, his goddaughter, Dumbledore, auroas, and the Dark Lord…life was about to get complicated. Tossing and turning for several hours, he finally dozes off only to be rudely be woken up shortly after by explosions…

It will get exciting in the next chapter.


End file.
